The King For a 1000 Years
by Isadora Prince
Summary: 'Você me obedecera será minha mão na terra irá causar pânico em meu nome, e eu lhe darei tudo que sempre quis ter.' 'Acha que eu iria obedecer qualquer um? Quem é você' 'Dimitrio'


**N/A: **Recomendo lerem ouvindo a musica "tema" Helloween - The King For a 1000 Years uma rápida passada no youtube resolve, o FF não aceita link se não colocaria aqui. Ela é gigante tem 13:54 de duração, mas é basicamente repetição e solos, esse pequeno conto é só o começo da musica. Espero passar para vocês a emoção da musica em cada palavra que eu escrevi.

Agora as recomendações estão dados Boa Leitura.

**The King For a 1000 Years**

Estava no pátio daquele maldito lugar sentado no chão encostado no muro perto do portão que dava pra rua, apenas esperando a oportunidade para sair daquele inferno. Sabia que podia fazer coisas incríveis mas estava ali preso aquela existência medíocre junto daqueles seres inúteis sem um pingo de magia, Dumbledore os achava fascinantes mas para ele eram apenas vermes esperando para serem esmagados, a benevolência dos bruxos para com os trouxa era incrível, ela não deveria existir, bruxos eram superiores aos trouxa que deveriam se esconder com medo do poder deles.

'-Ei garoto '- Falou um homem do outro lado do portão assim que Tom o olhou teve uma sensação de poder o invadindo ' - Você mesmo, você é especial não é mesmo? Acompanhe-me'

Olhando em volta e vendo que as freiras estavam distraídas com suas próprias coisas ele saiu sorrateiramente pelo portão e seguiu o homem ate um beco vazio ali perto.

Era um homem vestido com um terno trouxa preto de corte perfeito e elegante, usava uma bengala de madeira escura e um chapéu também preto.

O homem parou no meio do beco e se virou para Tom fazendo este parar de andar imediatamente e olhar para o homem com desprezo, assim como olhava para qualquer trouxa ou bruxo sangue-ruim.

'- Um olhar muito desafiador para um garotinho de 12 anos não? '- Disse o homem agora indo em direção a parede e a tocando com a bengala fazendo assim aparecer uma porta – 'Vamos.'

Tom apenas o seguiu, estava cada vez mais curioso para saber o que aquele homem queria com ele. Ao passar pela porta, se viu em um escritório grande e escuro com paredes repletas de estantes com os mais variados livros alguns se dava pra notar que eram bem antigos apenas pela capa e as paredes livres eram pintadas de um tom vermelho vinho enfeitadas com quadros que dariam arrepios em qualquer pessoa. O homem se dirigiu a mesa no fundo do escritório.

'- Sente-se rapaz, teremos uma longa conversa- Falou com polidez o homem desconhecido. '

'- Vejo que você é especial_, conheço seus segredos_ e sei muito bem como ajuda-lo.'

'- O que o senhor quer dizer com isso?'

'-Não seria legal poder saquear com os olhos? O que quer que haja para você ver é seu por ser.' – Ao terminar de falar pegou um pergaminho em uma gaveta da escrivaninha.

'- E como isso seria possível?' Perguntou Tom achando cada vez mais interessante aquela conversa.

'- Você me obedecera será minha mão na terra irá causar pânico em meu nome, e eu lhe darei tudo que sempre quis ter.'

'- Acha que eu iria obedecer qualquer um? Quem é você?'

'-Dimitrio, mas sou conhecido por muito outros nomes, os humanos me temem você foi criado em um orfanato cristão deve saber quem eu sou.'

'- O que você poderia me oferecer?'

'-O que você mais quiser nesse mundo.' Falou passando o pergaminho a Tom.

'-Quero ser imortal, quero poder.' Assim que falou, palavras começaram a ser escritas no pergaminho.

'-Me de sua alma e eu lhe darei o que mais deseja.'

Dimitrio pegou o pergaminho da mão de tom o colocando na escrivaninha entre os dois. Tirou uma pequena adaga do bolso esquerdo do paletó e com um rápido movimento cortou a palma da mão sobre o pergaminho deixando que gotas de sangue caíssem sobre o pergaminho, passou a adaga a Tom que com certo receio a pegou.

'-Vamos criança me de a sua alma, alma é para os fracos você não precisa de uma'

Tom ainda tinha duvida, quem era aquele senhor e o que ele realmente queria, mas dentre tantas duvidas ele tinha uma certeza. Aquele homem estranho era poderoso ele conseguia sentir e ele queria ser tão poderoso quanto aquele homem era.

Tremendo um pouco posicionou a mão sobre o pergaminho, e num ato rápido com a adaga cortou a palma da mão direita e mais gotas caíram sobre o pergaminho.

As gotas começaram a se movimentar sobre as palavras as tingindo de vermelho formando uma dança estranhas de manchas. E no final da folha um nome se formou Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.

'Agora você pertence a mim' Essa palavras de repente foram sussurradas no ouvido de Tom mas ele não prestava tanta atenção.

Sua cabeça parecia estar sendo sacudida e sua visão estava turva tudo a sua frente parecia um grande borram preto quando fechou os olhos por não aguentar mais a mistura de sensações agoniantes, tudo parou, estranhou e a curiosidade foi maior abriu os olhos novamente e surpreso viu que estava no orfanato perto do portão o mesmo lugar onde o homem estranho o chamou.

Olhou para sua mão direita que estava formigando e nela havia uma cicatriz.

**oOo**

**N/A: **E ai o que acharam. Eu sou fã do Helloween então sou suspeita. É a melhor banda do mundo sem brincadeiras eles fazem cada musica que é de arrepiar só de ouvir a parte instrumental. E esses dias ouvindo essa musica no busão eu tive essa ideia.

A beta da fic foi eu mesma, então se tiver erros desculpem, eu juro que reli mais de 20 vezes cada paragrafo (não to brincando eu reli muito e em voz alta) então se tiver erros eu me desculpo por ser ruim em português...


End file.
